totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Tu wszędzie czuć Titanica
Rarity - Poprzednio w totalnej porażce sweet vs pink: Pojechaliśmy do stolicy świętości. Watykanu! Poznaliśmy Teresę. Po wyzwaniu, które wygrały Wiesia i Pinkie Pie wyeliminowana została Lucy. - Rarity otarła łzy - Spadnie nam oglądalność! Intro muzyka: I wana be famoust (Jak w sezonie 5) Pokładowa restauracja: Stefania, Wiesia, Pinkie i Helena jadły pyszne śniadanie przyrządzone przez Magdę Gesler. Magda podeszła do ich stolika. Magda - Smakuje wam? Pinkie - Tak. Ta jajecznica na boczku to cud! Wiesia - Rzeczywiście jest pyszna. Helena - Nie sądziłam, że kiedy pani wyjmie gary i zrobi czary mary wyjdzie coś takiego! Magda - Dzięki :) Stefania - Tylko trochę za mało soli. Pinkie - Ty się tego czepiasz? Helena - *_* Magda odeszła. Wiesia - Czemu wcześniej tu nie przychodziłyśmy? Stefania - Bo tego nie odkryłyśmy. Pinkie - Żal mi tych blondynek... Nagle na głowę spadł jej fragment kandelabru. Pinkie zemdlała. Podświadomość Pinkie: Pinkie - Gdzie ja jestem? Nagle pojawiają się jej osobowości. Łyse Pie - W twojej głowie jesteś! Super Pie - No. Pinkie - Ale wy miałyście być w hibernacji do końca programu. Emo Pie - Oglądałyśmy cię cały czas i nie powinnaś się tu marnować. Super Pie - Dlatego zaczniemy się udzielać by urozmaicić te marne show. Łyse Pie - Ale tylko kiedy zostaniemy przywołane. Pinkie - A co jeśli nigdy nikogo nie będzie trzeba ratować, lub jeśli nie zmoczę głowy i nie ogolę się? Emo Pie - To pierwsze i trzecie jest nawet możliwe, ale mnie nie powstrzymasz. Pinkie - O nie! Restauracja: Stefania, Wiesia i Helena stały nachylone nad Pinkie, która dopiero co się obudziła. Stefania - Zemdlałaś. Pinkie - No... przeżyłam! Helena - Ruszałaś ustami przez sen. Wiesia wyczytała z ruchu warg, że mówiłaś coś o goleniu. Pinkie - Czasem mdleje i tracę kontrole. Wiesia - I nic ci nie jest? Pinkie - Nic, a nic :> - odeszła skacząc. Wiesia - Mi coś tu nie pasuje. Helena - Oh Wiesia i te twoje psychiatryczne domysły... Kajuta blondynek: Dakota tłumaczyła coś Lindsay, która zajadała śmiej-żelki. Dakota - ... i właśnie dlatego musimy przeciągnąć, którąś z nich na naszą stronę. Zajarzyłaś? Lindsay - Tak! Dakota - Na pewno? Lindsay - Nie^^ Dakota - Tłumaczyłam ci to już 1000 razy! Lindsay - Dokładnie 999,5, bo za 678 razem nie dokończyłaś, bo musiałam napić się wody, a potem zaczęłaś od nowa. Dakota - *_* Lindsay - Po co ta mina? '''' ' Główny pokład: Wszystkie zawodniczki zostały zwołane przez prowadzącą, która stała przed nimi. Lindsay - Rarity pięknie wyglądasz. Rarity - Dzięki^^ Helena - Podlizywanie się prowadzącej jest już nie modne. Dakota - Tak to prawda. Pinkie - Racja... Wiesia - To jakie mamy zadanie? Rarity - Ponieważ dopływamy do wybrzeży Irlandii... Wiesia - Znowu Irlandia?! Dakota - Nie będziemy łapać tych zielonych? Prawda? Rarity - Oczywiście, że nie. Dopływamy do Belfastu - do miasta, w którym stworzono Titanica! Stefania - Tą marną żaglówkę? Lindsay - Ten statek co zatonął, bo walnął o pływający lód? Rarity - Tak i wyzwania będą z nim związane. I nie będzie nagrody. Nagle koło statku Rarity pojawia się statek podobny do Titanica. Helena - O wow! Rarity - To tylko Titanic 2. Przechodźcie na jego pokład. Zawodniczki wykonały polecenie. Pinkie - I co teraz? Rarity - Musicie uciec z tonącego statku. Dakota - Ale on nie tonie. Wtedy nie wiadomo skąd pojawia się góra lodowa, która wali o burtę Titanica 2. Rarity - Kto pierwszy w Belfaście! To w lini prostej kilka kilometrów. Start! Zadanie I: ' Pinkie wskoczyła do wody i popędziła pieskiem przez morze pełne fal. Stefania - Jak ona to? Wiesia - Nie wiem, ale chyba potrzebujemy wsparcia. - spojrzała na Helenę. Helena - Dobra. - Gwizdnęła wtedy z wody wyłonił się kraken. Stefania - Ale... jak... ty to? Helena - Po prostu mam wtyki tu i tam. Wskoczyły na krakena i popłynęły w stronę wskazaną przez Rarity. Dakota i Lindsay siedziały juz w szalupie. Lindsay - Opuszczamy? Dakota - Pewnie! Szalupa spadła do wody. Port, Belfast: Rarity siedziała na leżaku przed jej statkiem. Rarity - Trochę tu poleżę. W tym momencie z wody wyskoczyła Emo Pie. Rarity - Cześć Pinkie! Emo Pie - Eee... Cześć... Rarity - Fajny fryz. W tym momencie Pinkie znowu stała się normalna. Pinkie - Co jest? Rarity - Już ci włosy wyschły. Pinkie - A... No. Usiadła po turecku na betonie. Na wodzie: Lindsay i Dakota płynęły razem z falą. Lindsay - Ta fala jest niebezpieczna? Dakota - Nie. Lindsay - To dobrze. Nagle z wody wyskoczyła Beth. Lindsay - Beht! Beth - Beth, nie Beht. Lindsay - A tak. Tęskniłam. Dakota - Ja nie. Beth - Cicho blondi! Dakota - Cicho paszczuże. Lindsay - Nie obrażaj Beth! Dakota - Czemu? Lindsay wypchnęła ją za burtę i powiosłowała z wielką prędkością w stronę brzegu. Dakota - O szkoda. Lindsay wróciła po nią. Lindsay - Nie wyrzucę mojej sojuszniczki nigdy więcej. Dakota - Dzięki. A co z Beth? Lindsay - Uciekła do nowego megakrewiburgu. Dakota - Eh... To płyniemy? Lindsay - Tak. Obie popędziły do portu. Tym czasem na grzbiecie Krakena... Wiesia - Za ile będziemy Hela? Helena - 15 min. góra. Stefania - Chyba musicie uważać. Helena - Na co... W tym momencie z wody wyłonił się wielkim wieloryb, a z jego paszczy wyszedł... Pinokio! Wiesia - To... Stefania - ...znowu ta... Helena - ...egoistyczna, chora psychicznie, nie modna kukła! Pinokio - Helena! Ożeńmy się. Helena zwymiotowała na niego. Helena - Kraken! Bież go! Kraken złapał pajacyka i złamał mu szyje. Stefania - Co za brutalność! Jednak to nie był koniec. Wieloryb rzucił się na krakena. Wiesia - O nie! Turbulencje! Kraken walnął wieloryba macką, a ten odpowiedział mu plaskaczem z ogona. Stefania - Kraken, dawaj go! Wieloryb znowu walnął krakena, ale ten odpowiedział mu ciosem dzioba. kraken wydłubał wielorybowi oko. Ten zawył i na moment zanurkował. Helena - To koniec? Wtem z wody wyłonił się http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Oszo%C5%82omostrach Wiesia - To chyba oszołomostrach z jak wytresować smoka 2. Stefania - Albo lewiatan klasy dziesiątej. Smok zionął lodem. Helena - Skaczemy na niego i płyniemy! Wszystkie 3 wskoczyły na grzbiet bestii. Helena - Ty do Belfastu nas prowadź! Smok zaczął iść przez morze w kierunku Belfastu. Port: Szalupa blondynek dopłynęła do portu. Dakota - Wreszcie! Rarity - Bra... Z wody wyłonił się wielki smok, na którym były Helena, Wiesia i Stefania. Wszystkim opadły szczeny. Rarity – Co to jest? Pinkie – Potwór? Dakota – Na moje oko to lewiatan klasy 10. Stefania – O! Miałam rację! Helena – Mam dać ci medal z kartofla? Stefania – Nie. Sory za to. Wiesia – Wybaczamy. Rarity – Skąd go macie? Helena – Mamy i koniec. Lindsay – Ale on słodki^^ Mogę go pogłaskać? Helena – Pewnie:) Lindsay dotknęła smoka w nogę. Ten zionął w nią lodem a ta zamarzła. Smok wrócił do wody. Wiesia – On chyba nie lubi jak się go tam tyka. Pinkie – Nie mów jak ta babcia od chmurki ze skitelsów. Wiesia – A ty nie pyskuj. O_O Sory. Zbyt się uniosłam. Rarity – Czyli jak widzę mamy komplet. Sory Hela i spółka, ale byłyście ostatnie, więc… Pinkie Pie wygrała! Pinkie – Jej! – wykonała salto w powietrzu. Dakota – I co teraz? Stefania - Teraz rozmrozimy Lindsay. Helena - Czemu nie? Hela wzięła miecz świetlny i skruszyła lód. Lindsay - Chłodno mi. Rarity - Trudno. Czas na kolejne wyzwanie tego dnia!^^ Zadanie II: Dakota - Co musimy zrobić? Rarity - Belfast to miasto, w którym nadal zostało wiele z Titanica. Waszym zadaniem jest znalezienie mi ciekawej rzeczy z tego statku. Pinkie - Ostatnio wyzwanie było podobne. Dakota - Jesteś mało oryginalna. Rarity - Oh wiem. No już start! Zawodniczki rozbiegły się. Muzeum Titanica, gdzieś w mieście: Lindsay i Dakota dobiegły do okazałego budynku, w którym jak stwierdziła Dakota znajdą coś ciekawego. Lindsay - Musimy coś ukraść? Dakota - Tak, bo to jedyna szansa na przejście dalej. Lindsay - Aha... A kupimy sobie cukierki? Dakota - Nie! Lindsay - :( Chodźmy. ' Stocznia: Helena, Wiesia i Stefania chodziły po stoczni. Stefania - A czego my szukamy? Helena - Jakiegoś tajnego przejścia lub... Wiesia - Ulotki o licytacji rzeczy z Titanica. Helena - Znalazłaś taką? Wiesia - Tak. Licytacja odbędzie się za 3 minut na ulicy Marynarzy. Stefania - Jak się tam dostaniemy? Helena - Wyciągnęła komórkę z nawigacją i poprowadziła resztę. Obrzeża miasta: Pinkie kopała plastikową, różową łopatkami dziurę w betonie. ' Dziewczyna kopała dalej, aż nagle z nieba spadła Beth. Pinkie - Co ty tu robisz. Już odpadłaś! Beth - Wiem... Nie wiesz może gdzie dostane tutaj bekon, bo mieszkańcy tej wioski mówią z dziwnym akcentem. Pinkie - Hm... Powiem ci jak pomożesz mi wykopać tu dziurę. Beth wrzuciła do płyciutkiego wgłębienia dynamit, a wtedy beton wybuchł i pojawiła się tam dziura. Beth - To gdzie ten sklep z bekonem? Pinkie - Na ulicy Pijanych 18/4. Beth - Dzięki^^ Wtem z dziury wyszła szara postać... Muzeum: Dakota w okularach sprinter cel była spuszczana po linie przez Lindsay. Lindsay - Czemu ty masz takie fajne gogle? Dakota - Cicho! Opuść mnie jeszcze trochę. Dziewczyna dyndała nad olbrzymią szklaną kopułą w środku, której stało jakieś koło ratunkowe z Titanica. Dakota - Stop! Teraz trzymaj. Lindsay - Spoko. Dakota wyjęła skalpel i zaczęła ciąć kopułę. Na górze koło nosa Lindsay przeleciał motylek. Dziewczyna puściła linę, Dakota spadła na szkło, zniszczyła kopułę i uruchomiła alarm. Dakota - Lindsay łap! - rzuciła jej kółko. Lindsay złapała i uciekła, a Dakota zabrała jakąś pocztówkę. Dom Aukcyjny: Ze środka wyszły Helena, Wiesia i Stefania ciągnące taczkę, na której leżały złote łyżeczki. Stefania - Hela, jesteś pewna, że inwestycja 20.000 $ się zwróci? Helena - Ta torebka jest warta co najmniej 2 razy tyle. Wiesia - Dokładnie. Stefania - Chodzi o główną wygraną? Helena - Tak. Teraz trzeba tylko przewieźć to do portu. Wiesia - Na szczęście droga jest z górki. Stefania - Ruszamy. Ekipa babć popchnęła wózek i pobiegła za nim. Na obrzeżach miasta: Z dziury wyszła cała przemoczona postać. Pinkie - Kto ty? Postać - Jestem duchem z Titanica. Pinkie - Aha... - zrobiła chytrą minę Duch - Co się tak patrzysz? Pinkie wrzuciła ducha do worka jutowego i pognała do portu. W porcie: Rarity czekała na leżaku słuchając muzyki. Wtedy przybiegły zawodniczki. Rarity - Jakim cudem zawsze przybiegacie jednocześnie? Lindsay - Nie mam pojęcia. Rarity - Dobra. Pokazujcie. Wszystkie zawodniczki pokazały swoje zdobycze. Lindsay pokazała koło, Dakota pocztówkę, Wiesia, z Heleną i Stefanią łyżeczki, a Pinkie ducha, którego nie było XD. Rarity - Cóż. Najlepsze są... Dakota i Lindsay! Pinkie - Co?! Helena - Co?! Dakota - Co?! Rarity - Jesteście nietykalne. Stefania - Ale... nasze łyżeczki... Rarity - To tani plastik. Przełamało by je dziecko. ' Na statku: Helena rozmawiała z Wiesią i Pinkie. Helena - Musimy zagłosować, na którąś z nas. Stefcia prawie nas wywaliła i mimo tego, że jest po naszej stronie to ona ma wylecieć. Pinkie - Nie jestem w stu procentach przekonana co do tego wyboru, jednak wydaje się najlepszą opcją. Wiesia - Mam tylko nadzieje, że ona nie zagłosuje razem z blondynkami. Helena - Ja też. W SPA: Dakota - Lindsay rozumiesz, że po raz pierwszy jesteśmy bezpieczne? Lindsay - Nie^^ Dakota - Nie odpadniemy dzisiaj! Lindsay - Jej! To dobrze? Dakota - faceplam - Tak to dobrze. ' Kino na statku: Stefania - Oglądała oszukać przeznaczenie, obok siedziała Beth. Stefania - Nadal nie rozumiem co tu robisz praszczurze. Beth - Mam Cameo jak widać. Stefania wysypała jej popcorn na głowę i wylała colę. Stefania - Teraz już idź! Beth - Ale chcę zobaczyć jak ginie Nick! Stefania - Sio! Pod fotelem Beth otworzyła się zapadnia, a ta wpadła do oceanu. Stefania - Wreszcie spokój. Przed głosowaniem: Pinkie ukryła się w schowku na liny i medytowała w centrum różowego pentagramu. Podświadomość Pinkie: Pinkie - No i. Dalej tu jesteście. Emo Pie - No pewnie. Super Pie - Możemy pójść na kompromis. Łyse Pie - No. Pinkie - Jaki? Super Pie - Jeżeli każdej z nas z wyjątkiem Łysej pozwolisz przez jeden dzień być zawodniczką to się odczepimy i przejmiesz nad nami pełną kontrolę. Emo Pie - Ale jeśli nie to cie zniszczymy. Super Pie - To znaczy wymkniemy ci się spod kontroli na dwa dni. Pinkie - Chętnie podpisze cyrograf. Łyse Pie odeszło. Pinkie podpisała cyrograf swoją różową krwią. Super Pie - Ja jutro będę pierwsza! Pinkie - Git. Schowek na liny: Pinkie zadowolona obudziła się i wyszła. Głosowanie: ' ' ' ' ' ''' '''Eliminacja: Rarity stoi z tacą z Nyan babeczkami. Rarity - Nie przedłużając bezpieczne są Dakota i Lindsay! Lindsay - Jej! Dakota - I tak powinno być. Rarity - Bez problemu i bez głosu przechodzi też Pinkie Pie! Pinkie - To było do przewidzenia. Rarity - Mam jeszcze dwa ciastka i jedno z nich dostaje Helena! Helena - Czyli to oznacza, że... Rarity - Śmiało dokończ. Stefania - Znasz wynik? Helena - Tak. Dziś odpada: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jeszcze chwila. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Stefania :( Stefania - Co?! :O Helena - Sory, ale wcześniej nas zdradziłaś i... Wiesia - Zagłosowałyśmy na ciebie. Stefania - Rozumiem, każdy musi kiedyś odpaść. Rarity - Będzie nam ciebie brakowało, ale to ty odpadasz. Stefania - Wiem. Stefania wskoczyła do motorówki i odpłynęła. Rarity - Została tylko wasza piątka: Hela, Wiesia, Pinkie, Lindsay i Dakota. Wiesia - I co teraz? Rarity - Teraz płyniemy do nowego miejsca. To koniec odcinka. Oglądajcie dalej Totalną Porażkę Sweet vs Pink! Materiał dodatkowy: Beth unosi się na wodzie. Beth - Nuda. Nagle spada meteoryt i trafia w nią. Koniec Czytałeś? Zaznacz poniżej :) Czy czytałeś/łaś 10 odcinek? Tak Podobał ci się 10 odcinek TPSVP? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/na z eliminacji? Tak, to dobrze Nie, mogła zostać jeszcze trochę Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Sweet vs Pink